Love Is Happiness Pt1
by EnigmaShady02
Summary: Misty is a girl who knows nothing about love until she meets this mysterious guy named Jellal will her love for him triumph or will it be squashed by his incest loving sister Rated M for language, incest and sexual situations


Love Is Happiness Pt.1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail I just used its characters

Misty's POV

I don't really believe in love. I mean it causes pain, sorrow and makes a person even crazier. Never will I fall in love with anyone.

It was the first day of school and everyone is so hyper in starting the new day with my friends Natsu, Gray and Lucy. We were just talking like usual until something mad my world collapse.

"So what did you do this summer, Gray", I said. "Well I surfed and built ice sculptures, how about you Erza?" said Gray. "I was with Natsu just chillin'", said Erza.

"Well what did you do Misty", said Natsu. "Oh nothing!", I said.

With that the door opened and in came our teacher, Mr. Brown, who was very strict in discipline.

"All right you assholes I expect you to be good and behave yourselves. Is that clear?", said Mr. Brown

"Yes sir!", everyone said in unison. "Good. Anyway I want you to meet our new student, Jellal and his sister, Martha"

They just looked like another brother and sister duo. Martha looked nice and was too close to her brother in her embracing his arm. Jellal was ruggedly handsome and had a blue hair but what I really liked about him was his tattoo on his face that made him so badass.

"Introduce yourselves", said Mr. Brown. "My name is Martha and I'm a huge sadist also I love incest, especially brother and sister right onii-chan!" said Martha with a cute laugh at the end. I was shocked I hate incest especially brother and sister. "My name is Jellal". I don't know but when he said it my heart was pounding, BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM, it wouldn't stop and I was clearly blushing what is happening to me.

"Is something wrong Misty" asked Mr. Brown. "No nothing's wrong!" I said. I knew it was a lie there's something wrong with me and I didn't know what it was that was causing it. "Anyway I'm Jellal, I just like to be alone and make new friends and survive this high school." Jellal said.

"Ok enough of the introductions let's get to it, um let's see Jellal why don't you sit down with Misty." I almost jumped out of my chair when I heard Mr. Brown say that this mysterious boy who I just met is going to sit right beside me and who I have this weird feelings for.

"But sensei I want to sit near onii-chan!" said Martha. "It's ok you get to see him all the time, don't you" said Mr. Brown. "Ok. Fine! Hmph!" said Martha as she walked to her seat angrily and staring me with those eyes that say if you touch him I will kill you.

So through the afternoon was the same all boring from school. It was always the same with teachers talking, assignments, and other stuff.

"Hey" said Jellal. I jumped to when he said that, I said, "Sup'". "What's with your reaction?" said Jellal. "What do you mean?", I said. Of course I knew what he was talking about on how I was jumpy but what should I say, hey you know ever since you came here I can't understand this feeling I have every time I see you and when you say something.

"Anyways, I'm Jellal" he said with a smile. I trying to conceal my blushing from him say this, "I'm Misty, nice to meet you, Jellal". At the time I said hello, I swear I could feel those evil eyes looking at me like she was going to kill me any second. "How dare she touch my onii-chan", said Martha staring menacingly at me.

"Hey we have this Math project and I need help because I'm stupid and my sister is dumber." said Jellal. "So", I said. "So I need someone who is smart and I heard from your friends that you were smart enough to help." said Jellal. I immediately stare at my friends who were cheering and wooing for me a minute ago then I just look at them and they look away. They set me up those bastards!

"So can you come to my house at around 8", he said. "Yes!", I immediately shut my mouth because I just unconsciously said yes. "Ok see you I live in the house near the church and also near this house where like the parents I saw were doctors." He said. I start to blush and realize that he was the new neighbor my parents were talking about that moved in next to us. Oh GOD! What am I supposed to say? "Ok see you then", I said. "Ok bye!" said Jellal. Then I see him leave and I just slump out of my desk just by being tired and ask myself why did I say yes to go to his house if I just met him. The worst thing came after when my friends approached me and said in unison, "Misty is in LOVE, and she's going on a date with the new guy." I will tell you this if they weren't my friends they would be buried alive. "So when are you going on this date" said Natsu. "I am telling you it's not a date I'm just helping him with his Math project because he says he is dumb." I said.

"A date or not you are still helping him, going to his house and when you see him you blush and you look like you're going to burst.", said Gray. "I'm just leaving you guys I have to go home" I said. "you mean go home to him", said Erza. "Whatever" I said. While I'm living I can hear the words that will resonate in me forever. "Remember love is sadness, patience, sacrifice, trouble, pain but after all that **Love is Happiness**", said Natsu.

"How dare she meet my darling and then decide to go to our house. Don't worry darling I will keep you safe from that bitch and you will hug me in the end and kiss me and do all those naughty things you love to do to me. ", said Martha. Then she was thinking of all the incest they did and she fainted out of ecstasy.

So what do you think what will happen next? Find out in the next chapter.

Chapter 2: Martha's Turn

Martha's POV

As I wait for that new bitch my brother is so interested in, what was her name I think it was Misty. Anyway in order not to have my lovely brother be soiled by that chick. I have decided to teach my brother a lesson so that he won't be fooling around.

I try to search for an outfit that will excite my brother into fucking my brains out

"Aha!" I said. As I found my outfit that will excite my brother, it was a school uniform that was cut to a tank top so that my breasts are visible and shorts up to my thighs so that my brother can lick my legs. Oh it's getting me so wet underneath now I just have to find my darling.

I searched the house and I found him studying with his headphones on and not paying attention to me opening his door and slowly going to him then I immediately got rid of his headphones and spun him around and posed sexily for him to see everything.

"What's the big deal—OMG!", he said. There I saw his eyes get excited as he looked around my body my lascivious little brother and I saw his cheeks blush with crimson red and lick his lips like he wanted to kiss me so badly. Also I looked down and saw and found what I was looking and that was a bulge on his pants.

"Oh! Onii-chan you really want me that badly just say it and I'll suck it for you" I said. He then I saw that he nodded his head to say yes and I responded to taking off his pants and boxers to find his cock that was 10 inches long sprouting out so hard and erect and I immediately felt even wetter downstairs. "Don't worry onii-chan I'm going to give you a good blowjob and it's going to be so yummy and fun to have INCEST sex with each other." I said. As I lowered down and grabbed his fully erect cock and I took his head as I went up and down off his cock. Sucking it, licking it with my toungue and enjoying the taste of his cock and I went even faster to make him cum.

"Sis I'm so close" he said. As he bucked his hips back and forth to have me deepthroat and have me swallow his cum and it did after a few hard and fast sucking he released that yummy white cum and I removed his cock so I can catch my breath and swallow all his cum. And then I thought maybe it's a sister's paradise to suck your brother's cock and swallow his cum and that every sister that reads this must do it to their brothers.

After I was finished swallowing his cum I immediately saw my brother's erect cock. "It became big again onii-chan!" I said cutely so that he would give me pleasure and he did. He went in the back and quickly went to the back of me and quickly removed my tank top and he then cupped my breasts and squeezed my nipples so hard, he knows I like it rough. "No bra ha sis" he said as he squeezed me again and it made my pleasure downstairs dripping like a puddle. "It was for easy access" I said so he could give me pleasure without difficulty.

As he caressed my boobs he immediately went down and got rid of my shorts and got underneath my panties and touched the tip of my clit and I yelped in pleasure when he did that. "You're so wet down there sister you've wanted to do it again." he said. "I can't live without my lovely brother fucking me or giving me pleasure." I said.

Then he went down and started licking or should I say eating my pussy in what he liked. After a few minutes he then licked my clit again and I just screamed out his name and cummed at his face. The next thing I saw was my brother's face covered in my juices

"You sure did cum a lot sis." he said as he licked his face clean out of my juices. "So I should stop wasting my time and start pounding" he said as he positioned me near his fully erect cock and I was sure happy I was going to be fucked by my brother. "Here I go" he said as he got his cock into my clit and just slammed everything into my pussy. Then he went hard and fast in a rhythm trying to keep myself at his monstrous pace as he just trying to fuck my brains out and I couldn't think of anything but the pleasure.

All the time we were fucking my mind was about to drop dead on how much pleasure I was receiving from him and it just made my pussy tighter and I knew I was about to hit my climax soon but I didn't care I just wanted him to do this all night with me because I really love my onii-chan. "Onii-chan can you fuck me HARDER! I really need your cock fucking me. I don't care if I get pregnant because of this I just want to have my onii-chan fuck me senseless and with no mercy." I said. As I said it he went harder and faster with each thrust and I couldn't control it anymore so I cummed. I released as soon as I said, "ONII-CHAN!" and I just cummed convulsively and I blacked out from the enormous pleasure that I got.

Jellal's POV

As soon as my sister came I came on her hard too saying, "Receive all my cum you slut!". Next thing I remember is my sister sleeping maybe blacked out of the pleasure. So I got out of bed and kissed her goodnight and I walked down to the living room to rest from the sex and then I saw from my clock it was 8:00 already and just I was about to realize what happened next

THE DOORBELL RANG!

Guess what CLIFFHANGER!

Favorite this story and me the author and I will propably make the 2nd part of the story

SO LONG BROS!


End file.
